


peace

by trusteachother



Series: you got me in love again [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, POV Arya Stark, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: She's playing a game. A game that more resembles an untamed, feral direwolf than anything she could have a semblance of control over. Her desire to do something, to breathe some life into her sister's stoicism clouds her judgement; everything is impulse for a minute, and it's enough. She says it aloud:for the drabble fest; prompt: free day.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: you got me in love again [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	peace

She's playing a game. A game that more resembles an untamed, feral direwolf than anything she could have a semblance of control over. Her desire to do something, to breathe some life into her sister's stoicism clouds her judgement; everything is impulse for a minute, and it's enough. She says it aloud:

“Maybe you should just get over with it and fuck Jon.”

There hadn't been an allusion to their cousin nor his sudden arrival after a year of silence, they were in fact speaking of trade and harvest.

Arya sees it then; Sansa opens her eyes just so and swallows, as if waking up from slumber, as if being caught red-handed. There it is:  _ want _ , followed and overshadowed by guilt. 

“What did you dare say to me?”

She wants to take it back for a moment, at being confronted with her sister's disappointed gaze. She's much better at reading her than Arya is.

She knows she'd overstep ten times over if it meant catching that flicker again, though, that sign that Sansa still breathes and feels and can laugh as well as weep, that she's not the statue the crown on her head has made of her. 

She knew it was all linked to Jon, deep down she had always known that there was nothing brotherly about how Jon looked at her, at how Sansa tried  _ not _ to look at him.

She takes her leave without so much as a nod. She's planted the necessary seeds.

Two nights later, she stalks the corridors. Though Gendry waits for her on their bed, she'll not rest until she knows her work has beared fruit. Her siblings could have a shot at a happier, fuller life, at having a love as deep as hers, only if they weren't so  _ stubborn _ .

She rounds the corner on Jon's chambers where a red-faced Brienne catches her eye. That is all the information she needs: Sansa is there. 

On the morn, Sansa doesn't come down to break her fast. Jon does, only to grab some bread and butter and leave just as quickly as he appeared, looking flushed, sweaty and so content the whole room is left dumbfounded. Arya acts like she doesn't understand the man's behaviour.

She'll not judge, even if she has to learn to get used to it, they have her secrecy.

She moves closer to Gendry, finally, at last, she can rest.


End file.
